Xander in trouble as always
by Hawklan
Summary: Xander meets a British Demon Hunter and as always Trouble found him
1. Chapter 1

Xander in Trouble (working title)

Hello all, so that is my first try on my own fanfic and English isn't really my native language so don't hang me quite yet. Also I probably won't follow canon just because it's a long time that I saw Buffy or Angel and I just read to many fanfics ;)

Reviews and help is more than welcome ;)

I also would like a beta who could help me out a bit to eliminate rough spots.

Timeline: After Buffy S7

Summary: Xander will meet a British Demon-Hunter and we will see were we will go from there.

/Disclaimers:/

/Buffy the Vampire Slayer: All rights and properties belong to Joss

Whedon, Fox Studios and Mutant Enemy, etc.///

/John Sinclair All rights and properties belong to Jason Dark and Bastei/Luebbe

(JS is a weekly German Novel starring John Sinclair and his friends fighting all what will bump in the night. I know it is/was published in the States and in England too so I don't know if u are familiar with it)

/and all other known People I might use belongs to their creators not to me (sadly).

My thanks to Tenhawk for pointing a few things out to me

Chapter 1:

After a long and fruitless trip through the African wilderness, Xander returned to the small village in which he lived most of the time he wasn't away looking for new slayers. Dead tired he stepped into his small hut and before he dropped on his bed he saw a small letter on his pillow. On it he saw it was addressed to him "Mr. Alexander Lavelle Harris" Carefully he picked it up and after mumbling a small phrase in Latin he opened it and started reading.

Dear Mr. Harris,

We hope this letter will get to you in fine health. We have the (not so sad) duty to inform you that your great-uncle Thomas Riddle has finally passed away in Azkaban after he was defeated by Mr. Potter. As the last living member of the Riddle clan you are the sole heir to all the Riddle property. Please visit us as soon as possible to receive the key to the Riddle vault.

Regards

Bill **Weasley  
Muggel Affairs  
**Gringotts, London 

With a mild shock he sat down. "Riddle? Never heard of any Riddles in our family, but with my family? No wonder. But it looks like I have to go back to civilisation then again".

Slowly he got up, grabbed the few things he had in his hut and also dragged a small box from under his bed. After he opened it, he took a scroll out of it and then he read the contents aloud (without noticing a small gap at the near end of the scroll, and we all know what can happen using an incomplete spell.) and after he said "Watchers Council, London" a small portal opened and with a deep breath he stepped through it. And that was the point where it started to go wrong.

A while later in London, Scotland Yard Building, the Office of Inspector John Sinclair.

After a long day of fighting with mountains of paperwork John Sinclair was sitting at his desk and enjoyed a cup of coffee, which he had just gotten from his beautiful secretary. "Glenda your coffee is awesome as ever and I really love it." Throwing a glance at the clock on the wall and with a small smirk he asked her. "Is there anything that will save me from this unbeatable foe?"

With a small evil grin Glenda answered "Of course John. If you would have gone to lunch with me, as I asked you several hours ago you wouldn't have to worry about all the paperwork here, at least for now. But lucky as you always are you can skip it for now."

"Really?" John asked astonished. "Why?"

"Because, you can image how I look in my swimsuit that I'll be wearing in 15 minutes on my towel at my swimming pool."

"Why just imaging? I could join you and look for myself" he answered smiling.

"Yes, you could John" came the answer in a purring voice. "But you won't".

"I won't? Why not? You know I could call it a day and join you."

"Actually no, you can't John. While I'll be enjoying the cool water, you have a meeting with Sir Paul in ten minutes"

Groaning he answered "Dam ...I knew something would blew my weekend again. But that's nothing new is it? Ok Glenda you go and enjoy your weekend, while I will go and look what has happened now."

Ten minutes later: Office of Superintendent Sir James Paul.

Hearing a short knock on his door Sir Paul looked up and said "Come in John".

John entered the Office and after a short but respectful "Sir James" he took the seat in front of Sir James desk.

"So Sir James what is ruining my weekend this time?" he said with a small smirk.

"Nothing to tragic I hope John. I think you heard in the news about the plane crash near Fort Williams?"

"No, sir. Sorry I was drowning in paperwork the whole day. Since when is a plane crash my problem?"

"Usually I would say it isn't. But maybe you'll be interested in the sole survivor of the crash?"

"Why sir?"

"Because of the armament he was carrying? Our colleagues found on him several interesting things and because of these, I got a call half an hour ago from the station at Fort Williams. He was carrying several wooden knives, a few stakes and crosses, a strange Katana and two Magnums."

"Uhh Sir...How did he get on a plane with all this?"

"Quite easy as it seems. The katana was labelled as an antique for an auction in Glasgow and the guns weren't detected because it seems they are out of an, to us unknown, alloy."

"So I suppose I have to drive to Fort Williams to check this man out, Sir?"

"Yes indeed John. Currently he is at the Belford Hospital and still unconscious.

"Ok Sir. I'll go then right away. By the way do we have a name?"

"Yes, the name on his ID said Alexander Lavelle Harris, but that is all we could find out. Our contacts at the FBI told us that there is no American Citizen by that name alive anymore. The only known citizen by that name died in Cleveland stabbed to dead by his ex-wife two years ago."

With a loud "Ouch". Xander opened his eye and looked around. Seeing a young nurse attending to a few things he called her. "Uhh Miss? Where am I and how did I get here?"

Surprised she jumped around. "Mr. Harris you are awake."

Smiling he answered: "Yes, I suppose so, but where am I?"

"Sorry, Mr. Harris you are at the Belford hospital after your plane crash and we aren't allowed to speak to you. An inspector from Scotland Yard will be here shortly." With that she hurry's out of the room.

"Scotland Yard? So I am in the Kingdom but what did I do now?" Xander wondered aloud and a plane crash?? What plane? So ill have to stick to that story and see what I can find out"

A couple of hours later John finally reached Fort Williams, after a short nap in a rented hotel room and a quick breakfast he walked the 10 minutes to the hospital.

At the reception. "Good morning Miss. My name is John Sinclair and I am from Scotland Yard. I am here to talk to a Mr. Harris. Could you tell me where I can find him?"

After looking at the ID card, the young nurse smiled at the Inspector and nodded. "Yes, I can. Mr. Harris is on the 2nd floor in Room 42. Just use the elevator over there".

"Thank you Miss Frasier." John smiled at the young nurse and took the elevator to the 2nd floor. On the floor he looked which direction he had to take and after he saw to his right tow men in uniform standing at a door he knew where he would find Mr. Harris. He walked to the two uniformed Men.

One of the two, who were both carefully watching the approaching John, asked him "Can we help you, Sir?"

Showing the two his ID "Indeed you can, I am Inspector Sinclair here to speak with Mr. Harris. Is he awake yet?"

"Yes, Sir. He woke up a while ago and asked a lot of questions."

"Questions?" John asked.

"Yes, he wanted to know where he was, why we are wearing such strange uniforms and why all where talking like bloody brits. We told him that we all talk like ´bloddy brits because we are in Scotland and all other questions will be answered as soon as you arrive."

"Ok thank you gentlemen I'll go in and talk to him"

After a short knock he entered. "Good morning Mr. Harris. I am Inspector Sinclair from Scotland Yard. And we have a lot of questions regarding you."

"Fine by me, Inspector. I have a few questions of my own. Starting with where the hell am I and how did I get here? The last thing I remember was boarding a plane from Kairo to London (tstst lying to an inspector). And now there are two guys dressed like Bobbies in front of my door. So how did I end up in a hospital bed in Scotland instead of landing in London?"

"Actually the plane you were on crashed in the Highlands and you were the sole survivor. And the strange thing about your plane, the flight and plane number isn't registered anywhere."

With a confused look Xander answers "Huhh?" and thought "dam what the hell got wrong? I never was on a dam plane. I hate magic."

"And now I would like to ask you a few things. Your name is Alexander Lavelle Harris born and raised in Sunnydale California and a few years after your graduation you moved to Cleveland?"

"Yes, that is correct Inspector. Why?"

"Because I want to know, how a man who was killed two years ago can be in this hospital bed and is answering my questions?"

A moment of shocked silences later Xander gulps and asks "Killed? Two years ago?"

"Yes, that is what the file we got from the FBI told us about you."

A few moments of more silence later Xander asked again "FBI? And how was I supposed to be killed?"

"You were stabbed to death by your ex-wife"

With a loud screech Xander jumped out of his bed in a fluid motion: "EX-WIFE????? What ex-wife???"

With a small confused smile John says: "Yes, the report here, says you were stabbed in your house two years ago by your ex-wife Elizabeth Ann Summers-Harris.

With a moan on his lips "Buffy will kill me" Xander fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

AN. Hello all here is Chapter 2 still without beta.

Chapter 2

A bit surprised about this reaction John stood up and went to the sink where he filled a glass of water and then went back to Xander again. Using half the water to wake Xander up he hold the rest out for the young man to drink.

With a small moan Xander opened his eyes again took the offered water and drank it out with one gulp. "Uhhh what happened?"

With an amused grin John answered: "It looked like you fainted after I told you that you were killed by your ex-wife".

"Fainted? I didn't faint. I uhmm just went into mediation about that piece of information"

"Sure. Call it mediation if you want to" John answered with a wider grin then before, "but can we go back too the questions now?"

"Of course, inspector. I am just a bit confused here. I was never married to Buffy, she was a good friend in Sunnydale and I had a crush for here but we certainly were never married."

"Buffy?"

"Ohh sorry that's how we all had called her. She never liked the name Elizabeth. So how could I haven been married to here and be killed by here two years ago? I was in Africa the last four years working for a small British Company named "TWC" as a security consultant and just wanted to return to London because I got a letter that an distant uncle died and I were his only heir and the next thing I know is waking up in a Scottish hospital answering questions to you. That's all I can tell you."

"If you say so. Mister Harris". John stood up from the chair he was sitting in while he listened to Xander and walked to a cupboard at the other side of the room after opening it up he took a duffel bag out of it and placed it on the table in front of Xander. "Maybe you would be so kind and explain that to me?"

Xander stood up and pulled the zipper of the bag down and looked into the bag. After seeing the contents. "Oh dear. I told you I work as a security consultant for TWC?"

"Yes you did. That would maybe explain the guns in the bag. But a katana, a crossbow, wooden stakes and the other things? I don't think so Mr. Harris."

"Do you have a cell phone Mister Sinclair? Maybe my Boss can explain that better to you. Here is the number. Just ask for Mr. Giles he will explain it better then I can."

"Sure why not?" John quickly called the given number.

A female voice on the other side answered: "WTC Chase and good day to you Sir how can we help you?"

"Hello Ms. Chase" John noticed the confused look on Xander´s s face "I am Inspector Sinclair from Scotland Yard and I would like to talk to a Mr. Giles."

"Mr. Giles? Please wait a moment Sir." Several seconds later John heard a small click and another voice.

"Mr. Sinclair? My name is Wyndam-Price. Did I understand correctly that you wanted to talk to Mister Giles? I am sorry but he retired a bit over two years ago. May I ask what you want from him maybe I can help you?"

"Of course Mr. Wyndam-Price" John noticed another confused look "I am currently in a hospital in Scotland and talking to one of your employees. A Mister Harris. Who told me to contact Mister Giles."

A moment of silence on the other side…... "Sorry Mr. Sinclair. Did u say Harris? As in Alexander Harris?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Ok. Where're you exactly? I send Mr. Weiss and a few of his men who can clear the mess Mr. Harris has gotten himself into again"

John gave him the exact hospital address and turned to Xander. "So it looks like your Mr. Giles retired a few years back and Mr. Wyndam-Price is sending a Mr. Weiss and his team to clear things up a bit.

"Giles retired? That's not possible, I talked last month with him on the phone and Wesley is the new leader of the council? Wait what did u say? He sends Weiss? Oh shit. We have to get out of here or were a dead."

Xander jumped up, grabbed the jeans and other clothing parts he saw in the cupboard and was dressed in record time. Grabbing the duffel back he runs for the door.

"STOPP!!" John shouted "what is going on?"

"Hurry, no time to explain now. We have to get out of here and I will explain later. Mr. Weiss is bad news." Xander nearly ripped the door of the door frame and before the two Bobbies in front of the door could react he was halfway down the corridor. 

Startled but only a few seconds behind Xander, John caught him on the second stairwell and stops him. "What is going on here Mr. Harris?"

"I have no clue. But a few years ago while we still lived in Sunnydale Mr. Weiss was the leader of a mercenary team which did wet-works for the council. After we rebuild the council we never worked with him and I don't know what is going on there that Wesley sends him. But the guy is bad news. Please let's get out of here".

"Okay, I have my car at a small hotel we can get there and then drive back to London to see what we can do and find out about what is happening to you Mr. Harris. That's the least I can do. I don't meet a fellow vampire hunter everyday" John added with a smile.

"Huhh? What?"

"Or why have you wooden stakes in your bag? But lets talk later about that if your Mr. Weiss is as dangerous as you claim we should hurry".

Silently they run to the hotel and got there under five minutes. John opened the trunk of his rover "Throw your bag in and then we can start driving".

Xander threw the bag into the trunk (not without getting a magnum out of it first) closed the trunk and while he started to climb into the car he saw a black van coming fast in their direction. "Dam that was quick" he thought. "John do me favor, yes? Drive like the devil is behind you, then it looks like a few of his minions already are."

John started the car and drove of the parking lot with relative normal speed.

"Uhh John, would you please drive faster? Throw a look into your rear-view mirror. You'll see a black unmarked van there. That will be Weiss and his guys, if they catch us we will be death."

John looked into the mirror and after seeing the van Xander meant he decided to believe Xander for the moment and hit the gas pedal. After a bit of crazy traffic hopping they finally left Fort Williams and after a look into the mirror John still saw the van behind them.

"Dam they are still behind us." He pressed a button on his steering wheel and after a few seconds a female voice sounded out of a speaker.

"Hello John? How are you doing?"

"Hello Shao, sorry but I am in a bit of a Situation here. Is Suko around?"

"Of course, he is just taking a shower. Wait a moment and I will get him."

"Thank you Shao, you are the best."

A few seconds and a very sharp turn on the small road later an other voice sounded about the speakers. "Hello John, what have you done now?"

"Ohh, nothing to big Suko. I just got a two year dead men out of the hospital and now we are chased through the highlands by a few mercs. So nothing big." he answered smiling.

"What? How do you always get into trouble if I am not around?"

Xander grinned at that comment.

"No clue, but I always get into trouble even if you are around, but we have a problem here we can't shake them on this small road. So a bit of help would be great right now. Could you please go into my apartment and contact Kara? Maybe she can help."

"Ok, John. Try to keep them at a distance for a while and I'll try to reach her."

"Tank you, Suko I own you one."

"No problem partner, see you later."

A small click and then there was silence again (just the sound you hear if you drive to fast).

"Ok what now John?" asked Xan a breath later.

"That was Suko, my friend and partner. He will try to contact a few of our friends who can help us out here we just have to play a bit on time. Shouldn't be that hard."

Xander sighs and thought "If John would have know me a bit better he would never have said that."

Right after Xander had that thought, the rear windscreen suddenly chattered in thousand tiny pieces.

John nearly lost control over the car, but because of his good training and long experience he was able to keep the rover on the street. "Dam, those bastards shoot at us." Grabbing his Beretta and holding it out for Xander to take. "Can you do something?"

"I'll try John but I don't need your gun" he said having his own already in hand. A quick turn he saw that one man was standing on the front passenger seat and was looking out of the sunroof with a rifle in hand.

As he saw that the sniper just fired again Xander reacted he aimed his gun and suddenly it seemed to him that time froze around him.

He saw that the fired bullet would probably hit John in the back of the head. He concentrated and fired three times without much thought in quick succession.

The first bullet hit the bullet, which was heading for John, in midair. The second one hit the sniper right between the eyes and the last one was heading for the driver and a few moments before the bullet would have hit the bullet proof windshield (as was custom for all council cars as Xander knew) it suddenly started to shimmer in a blue light and went through the window like it would go through butter and hit the driver. At that moment the time unfroze for Xander again, the van behind them lost control and crashed into the mountain side.

"Xander….what happened?"

A bit ruffled Xander answered. "I so totally have no bloody clue, it was just hellmouthy freaky."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few minutes later, "TWC" Headquarter, Office of Mr. Wyndam Price

Wesley heard a short knock on his door and called a quick "Enter!"

Slowly a young woman with long red hair entered the office.

"Mr. Wyndam Price? We just lost contact to Mister Weiss a few moments ago"

"Dam, I knew I never should have given a Job like this to a former CIA Agent. So what the hell happened?" he asked in a very angry voice?

The woman gave a quick description of the event that just happened a few moments ago.

"Harris used a gun, to take out our Team? Since when does he use a gun and not his magic?" he asked no one in particular.

None the less the young witch answered. "Actually he must have used both. How else could have passed the bullet through the bullet proof window? (They didn't saw the blue aura as Xander did).

"Yes, that possible. But what is the bigger question here is, why is he alive after Buffy fulfilled the termination order we send to here? Contact our Team in Cleveland as soon as possible they have to check his grave. After you have done that let Faith be brought here. I have a job for her. "

"Yes, Sir." Not far from running the young left the office to do her task.

With a sign Wes lend back in his big office chair. After a few moments he got up again and took his phone up and after he dealt a short number he began to talk "Dennis? Please get all Information from all available sources about an Inspector John Sinclair from Scotland Yard. And hurry it is more than urgent."

In deep thought and wandering through his office he wondered aloud. "How did that bastard cheat dead again? Hasn't he done enough damage already?"

As his phone rang he stopped wandering and took it up just again. "Yes?"

"Faith is here, Wes."

"Ok. Bring her in"

Just a few seconds later two of the gorgeous looking women he ever saw entered his office. One of the two asked: "So what is up Wus? You know I was nearly out of the office for my vacation?"

"Faith…..Harris is alive."

Faith´s face lost all colour at those few words. "That's not possible. I saw the buffster killing that traitor. He can't be alive, he just can't be."

Taking Faith into a comforting hug, Wes answered. "I know Faith, I have no clue how he did it, but he just took Weiss and his team out. Please prepare a strike team and be ready to go as soon as we have his new location."

"Of course Wes, I will make sure that he will die this time for good that's the least he deserved for killing Dawny."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

AN: Send this to someone who wanted to beta read a few days ago but didn´t get it back yet. So i decided to post it unbetaed again. If i get back from him i will update that chapter.

*********  
Chapter Four

Still on the road after the shooting:

After the shooting Xander slumped down in the seat and suddenly he felt dead tired. "Ufff, I think I could use some sack time now. BTW John where are we driving too? We may have got rid of Weiss and his Team but if the Council is still only half as effective under Wesley as it was before they will send a new team after us and this time properly with a slayer or two. And I still have no clue what the hell has happened since I stepped through that dammed portal."

John raised his eyebrows: "Slayers? Portal? You worked for the Watcher Council? And they want you dead now? And what was that about a portal? Ohh and to answer your question were we are driving to. I friend of mine has a small hunting cabin not far from here I think we can lay down there a while until Suko gets into contact with Kara."

"Sounds great I hope your friend has a full fridge there. I am starving and tired. And yes I worked or better as far as I know I still work for the Watchers Council. (Here he tells John the whole story we all know from the Series) My last assignment was searching for slayers in Africa and after I got a letter to come to London I used a portal spell for a quick trip and the next thing I know is that I woke up in a hospital bed with no clue how I got there and now the council wants me dead for some reason that I don't know."

Shortly after Xander ended with his story John left the main road and drove up a small side road. After ten minutes they saw a small house and in front of it a parked Porsche.

"Wow, nice car." said Xander.

"Yes. Looks like Bill is here. I thought he was still on Hawaii with Sheila."

"Bill and Sheila?" asked Xander

"The friend I mentioned who owns this cabin and his wife. Bill is a reporter and he helped me in quite a lot of my cases."

John parked his rover behind the Porsche and while still getting out of the car the cabin door opened and a quite, athletic build men around his early thirties walked out of the house and shouted surprised. "John! You old, demon scaring house. What are you doing here? And who is your friend?"

"Hello Bill. Good to see you and to answer your questions that's Alexander Harris and we are here to lay low for a while. I thought you were still on Hawaii?"

Hearing the name of Johns companion Bills Face went white in a second and suddenly he was pointing a strange stick on Xander. "John, step aside you don't know dangerous this guy is."

John stepped a side as Bill asked of him and looked quite confused at his old friend. "Bill? What the hell are you doing? And what's that for a strange stake?"

"John, that is my wand and if this is really Alexander Harris aka Alexander the Black we are in a lot of trouble."

"Alexander the Black? What the heck is your friend talking about John?" Xander called a bit annoyed. "And Mr. Wandwieldingreportergeek would you please point your toothpick somewhere else it makes me kind of nervous."

"Yes Bill. What are you talking about and what are you doing with a wand? Is it something like Suko´s Staff of Buddha?"

"I'm a wizard John. Sorry that you had to find that out this way and your friend there (still pointing the wand at Xander) was one of the most wanted man in the whole supernatural world until he was killed two years ago by the slayer Summers."

"A wizard? Like the wizard of oz or something?" Xander smirked. "But it looks like you know a lot about me so spill. Why was I the most wanted man? And why is everyone, besides John and me, trying to kill poor old Xander?"

Bill answered: "I think we should take that inside. And if you don´ mind" he pointed at Xander "please go first." He waited until John and Xander entered the cabin and then followed them (never leaving Xander out of his sight). "Please sit down. Something to drink?"

Both nodded and after Bill made a gesture with his wand a bottle and three glasses levitated over to the table.

"So Mr. Harris, why don't you know anything about Alexander the Black and why are you still alive?"

Xander told him how he had gotten the letter in Africa and then tried to travel to London with the portal spell.

"May I see this scroll with the spell for a moment?"

"Sure I have it in my bag pack. John could your get it for me somehow I don't think your friend wants to leave me out of his sight."

A few minutes later John came back with the pack and gave it to Xander. After opening it and going through the contents for a while Xander pulled the Scroll out of the pack and gave it to Bill.

Bill took it and studied it for a while "Hmm quite interesting spell. But it's flawed."

"Flawed? How?" asked a shocked Xander.

Bill pointed to a small blank spot on the scroll. "Here do you see that small spot? There is a word missing and that word specified that you stay in your dimension with the portal. Without it the portal still opened the portal to your announced goal but the dimension was random."

Xander took a big gulp of the whisky and replied "Uhhh that would answer why a lot of things are different then I remember. How do I get back?"

Before Bill could answer they all heard a loud crack from outside and a few moments later a loud voice shouted. "Alexander Harris, we have surrounded the house. Come out now you bastard or by god I will burn down that house."

Xander jumped to his feet. "Dam that sound like a very pissed of Faith" I should go out before she makes here threat true."

John got up. "No, you stay here. I go outside and talk to her." He walked to the door, opened it and stepped out.

Outside he saw a lot of armed people and a beautiful but very angry looking young woman. "Ms. Faith. I suppose? I am John Sinclair."

"Good for you Mr. Sinclair. Where is Harris? Hand him over and we won't hurt you too much for helping that scumbag."

"Ms. Faith you should watch what you say from now on. Treating an Inspector from Scotland Yard is a capital offense."

"Scotland Yard? Looks like Wes forgot to mention that little detail. None the less I must ask you to handover Mr. Harris. We have a lot to "discuss" with him".

John shook his head. "I can't do that. The Alexander Harris you are looking for is dead."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - interlude

AN: This is the 1st chapter that has been checked by a beta reader so my thanx for his work (and that was a bit) goes to Thewander.

Chapter Five

Meanwhile at a Graveyard in Cleveland:

The two men parked their car at the front gate of the Riverside Graveyard. While one waited inside the other one got out and went to the trunk. He opened it and got two M16's, two Uzi's, a few wooden stakes and two shovels out of it. He went to the passenger side and waited for his friend, who was still on the radio, to get out. A minute later the door opened and the second guy left the car.

"Here James, take your weapons. Got anymore info where exactly we can find the grave of this Harris dude?"

"Yes, Matt just gave me the location where it is located. We just have to follow the main path until we see a mausoleum with a black masonry lion who keeps watch over it."

"Great, so let's go and see if this guy is still buried as he should be."

Both climbed over the wall beside the gate and jumped down onto the path behind it. In a hurry they both moved down the path until they reached the south end of it. James used his flashlight for a moment to look at a mausoleum and then turned it off again.

"Jason look there that must be it. A big, black and very ugly lion resting on it."

"Yes James. That's it. Let's crack it open and take a quick look. I just hate graveyards."

They both just started to move as they heard a few noises a few feet behind them. While still turning they heard a taunting voice.

"Nice, a not ordered home delivery. But because I am not rude I'll take it."

With those words a dark figure jumped into the direction of James. Quickly both men raised their M16s and fired at the figure which stumbled back a bit after both hits but soon got moving again.

"Dam you both that's my favourite shirt you put holes in. Now I am quite angry with you both and you will die slowly and very painfully for it."

Jason shouts to James "S2K and SH brother?" James shouts back. "Sounds like a good idea." And then with a grin to the figure "Sorry Dusty, but I think your home delivery bites back."

With that he fires two shots in rapid succession smashing a knee with each hit and while the figure is still going down Jason jumps forward and puts a stake into the heart of the figure which exploded into a cloud of dust.

"Arrghhh. I hate vampire dust. Now I have to hit a shower again. I wonder if those stupid blood suckers ever learn that most humans who enter a graveyard at night are probably powerful enough to deal with a vampy."

"Probably never Jason, they are just too dumb. You know I have a theory about that. If you get sucked dry by a vamp they don't only suck your blood put every bit of intelligence you ever had. That's the only reason I can up with. But enough foreplay for now, we have real work to do".

With that both turned again and went back to the mausoleum. Both examined the grave, each heading around the mausoleum in opposite directions until they met again at the entrance.

"Ok I found nothing special, all wards are still in place. Shall we go in?"

"Yes James, just give me a second." With that Jason took a picklock out of his trouser pocket and went to work while constantly mumbling something in Latin.  
Just seconds later the lock opened with a loud click.

"Ok James, I'll go down watch my six." He turned on his flashlight and walked down the stairway until he reached the bottom which ended in a small room with a black coffin standing on a pedestal in the centre of it. He went to the coffin and mumbled something again in Latin. A few glyphs on and around the coffin started to glow in a bright blue light.

"Looks like the wards here are all still in check, too. Would you contact Matt and ask if we shall open it or not?"

"Yes, just give me two minutes." With those words James sprinted the stairs back up again.

Outside he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and while keeping an eye on the surrounding area he pressed a button for speed dial. Just seconds later he got an answer.

"Yes, is that you James?"

"Yes, Matt. We checked the place. All wards on the outside and inside are still ok and have not been broken.  
Shall we open the coffin?"

A moment of silence later: "No, James. Let it be for the moment. I just talked with Wesley and he said if the wards are not broken we shall wait for the moment. But you and Jason have to stay in Cleveland for the time being."

"Ok. We'll close the mausoleum again and then drive back to our hotel.  
Call us if you have new instructions. See you later Matt."

He went back to the entrance of the mausoleum:  
"Jason? Come back up. We are to close this one again and then drive back to the motel."

A few moments later without an answer: "Jason? What's up?"

Still he became no answer. With a silent curse on his lips, he took the Uzi in his hand and moved slowly down the stairs. At the bottom he stopped suddenly and his face lost all colour in a second. With a few quick steps he reached his brother's body which lay beside the now open coffin. Finding no wounds on his brother he checked for a pulse and to his relief he found a weak one. He grabbed his brother in both arms and quickly brought him to their car. After he put his brother in the passenger seat he pulled his cell out again.

"Matt? We have a problem. Jason is down and it looks like what ever was in that coffin just escaped somehow while we talked before. Jason keeps mumbling something about a white knight that has arrived. I will bring Jason to a hospital and call you back later."

On the other end of the line Matt called a number in London. "Yes. Wyndam-Price here?"

"Wesley? This is Matt Youngblood, it looks like we have a problem. My men just checked the graveyard. One of them is down, the coffin empty and Jason is mumbling something about an arriving white knight.  
Do you know what that means?"

"Not exactly, but I think I have read something about a white knight before. I'll have to check on that. Call me back as soon as Jason is on his feet again and find out what he can tell us about what has happened."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Back in Scotland

AN: Hello all here is the next part of my little story. Tx again to Thewander  
for hunting down my errors and trying to correct my mess *smile*

Chapter Six

Back in Scotland

"What? Sorry I don't believe you," Faith said with an unbelieving tone, "We know Harris is with you and that he is in the house. So just hand him over."

"Didn't you hear what I said?" John replied shaking his head, "The Alexander Harris you are looking for is dead. The Alexander Harris here isn't the one you are looking for, so I won't hand him over."

"I don't understand. Harris is dead but you have him here? What's up with that?" she asked John.

"Child, you are a Slayer are you not?"

"YES! Old dude I am. So what?"

"So you should be aware of Magic and other things.  
The Mr. Harris here with us isn't from quite around here. As far as we found out a portal spell he used misfired and he landed in our world instead of the London of his world. I think it would be best if you would send your team back and then come in so you can at least talk with Xander."

Faith thought for a few moments and then nodded. "Yes, I think I need to talk to him at least." She turned to one of her team-mates. "Charles, take the rest of the team and get back to London I will meet you there later."

While answering to Faith Charles and the rest were raising their weapons. "Sorry Slayer Faith. No can do.  
Our orders are to bring Harris back to the council.  
Dead or Alive." He started to point the weapon at Faith.

While Charles started to speak John saw how the weapons were being raised. He grabbed Faith and jumped backward with here through the door and with a well placed kick to the door, slamming it shut.

Just seconds later their heard the sound of weapons fire but nothing came thorough. Still lying on the floor both John and Faith said at the same time "What?"

Forgot about me?" Bill snickered at the two, "As soon as you crashed in I raised a shield. But I don't know how long it will hold."

Thanks Bill." John told his friend while he was getting off the floor. Then to every one," So what do we do now? There are at least six council members  
outside."

"Damn the fireplace isn't connected to the floo-network yet. So we can't use that way, I could make a portkey. But that will take at least a few minutes."

What ever a portkey is, go for it." Xander said with a raised eyebrow," We will keep them Busy."

Hi ya Faith, good to see you again. Or better good to see you for the first time because I think we never really met before, what with me being from another dimension and all. So how you doing? How good are your team-mates? Do they have a mage or a wizard like our Billy boy here? And do..."

"Stop" Faith shouted. "How can I answer you, if you throw one question after the other at me? First I am pissed by the council's orders I knew nothing about. My Team-Mates are all former special ops soldiers and yes they have a witch with them."

"Damn. Bill you better hurry. They have a witch with them." He went to a window and threw a glance outside.  
The shield Bill put on still hold but Xander didn't know for how long, so he drew his gun and waited. "If the shield goes down before Bill is ready we are in a lot of trouble and we should keep them busy as best as we can without killing them if it is possible."

Turning in Faith's direction: "So Faith, why am I or better my counterpart of this dimension so well loved that every one wants a part of me/him?"

"Where shall I start boytoy? It all started after your road trip as far as I know. You somehow got a few nice powers yourself and helped Buffy out a lot. Shortly after the Hellmouth was closed we all moved to Cleveland and a while after that you and Buff married and all looked fine and happy until Buffy ignored your request to not go onto a patrol and let the other slayers handle that patrol. She went anyway and get hurt pretty bad and lost the child she was carrying."

Xander´s face went white like snow after that but without pause Faith continued.

After that your counterpart just snapped. He dusted Spike and Angel which came to visit after they heard of Buffy being hospitalized. Then he killed two slayers who ignored orders, after that he vanished but kept on killing slayers and other people."

Still white faced he interrupts Faith "Never liked those two but he killed Slayers? I can't believe that."

"Yes he did and it wasn't pretty what he did to them." Faith continued. "Finally Giles gave the order to hunt him down and bring him to the council so that he could be dealt with. While most of the slayers where out looking for him he broke into the headquarters to find Buffy who had gotten home a few days earlier but still was not back on top.

He found her and tried to cast a spell on here but Dawn jumped in front of it. She was dead before she hit the floor."

Here stopped Faith for a moment to take a deep breath and the she started again.

"In a rage Buffy then killed our Xander and before any of us was back she went to the closest police station and asked to be arrest for the murder of her husband. Giles got her out real quick but since that day Buffy wasn't the same anymore and she hasn't left the Headquarters once in all the time. A year ago Giles gave the Council over to Wesley and disappeared. Then you turned up and now we are here."

Just as Faith spoke the last few words Bill came back into the main room. "I got it. We can leave know. Just grab the hunting rifle and we can port out."

Before all could get a hold of the portkey they heard a loud explosion, the house began to shake and a loud and very familiar voice called. "You there in the house, come out now and let me see my other self so I can have a small discussion with myself."

Grab the key and let's get out of here." Bill shouted to the group.

No," Xander said with a shake of his head, "Lower your shield and I'll go out to see him."

You can't, he is to powerful and he will kill all of us like he did to the poor guys outside." Bill said with a shocked expression.

"We will see. I also have one or two tricks up my sleeve." Xander said grinning at the Wizard, and then he pulled open the door and stepped outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: I call the Xander of this dimension Alex to avoid confusion

Beta: Thewander (from TTH)

Chapter 7

Stepping outside the first thing Xander saw, were the bodies of the council men, who had tried to get through Bills shield just a few minutes before.  
With one glance he saw that most of them where dead and those who weren't would follow their comrades soon without medical attention.

"Damn, those poor bastards." He mumbled while looking around for the owner of the voice they had heard from inside and who must be responsible for the carnage here. First he couldn't see someone then in the shadow of an oak he saw a small movement and suddenly someone stepped out of the shadow.

Xander stood there shocked. He knew what was waiting for him but knowing something and then seeing it are two different things.

Before him stood Alexander Harris. The only difference between them was that the other Xander still had both of his eyes and also had a smile on his lips that you could only call plain evil.

"Hello Xander" he said. "You know I have killed a lot of people since that bitch of a slayer betrayed me. But killing my mirror image? That should be fun. So I hope you prayed to your god because you will meet him in a few seconds." He raised his left hand of his shoulder and the gestured into Xander's direction and a small lance of fire sped in his direction.

For our Xander suddenly time slowed down again, like it did before and he simply stepped out of the way of the lance. Then he pulled his gun out of the holster and fired two times before time started to run normal again. The first bullet was stopped by a shield Alex had erected around himself but before the second one could hit the shield too, it started to glow in a blue light and ignoring the shield completely it hit Alex into the stomach.

Holding his wound Alex said "Uhh it looks like I underestimated my other self here a bit. How stupid of me. But be assured we will meet again soon enough." With those words he nodded and then the space he occupied before was now empty.

Xander stared at the spot and started to stumble.  
Before he could crash onto the ground, John was there and caught him. "Looks like that this action took a lot of energy out of you Xander. Let's move inside. There you can rest a bit before we use that thing Bill made."

Xander just nodded and John helped him into the house were Faith and Bill waited. Xander dropped into an armchair and was asleep before anyone could blink."

Faith eyed Xander for a while and then turned to John:  
"What the heck just happened out there?"

"I have no clue, but I think he did the same earlier today as we were attacked by your Council Team on the road. I couldn't really see it then because I was driving, but he was quite exhausted after wards too. Looks like Xander has some very special abilities, but we should look into that later. I don't think it would be very wise to still be here if the other Mr.  
Harris returns better prepared."

"Yes I think so too. Bill will your portkey will work even if Xander isn't awake and were will it take us?" Faith asked.

"Yes it will work, he just needs to have contact with it and it will bring us to the Flamming Stones. That's the home of a few of our friends who will be able to help us out a bit. I hope that will be ok John?"

"It should be. I called Suko on our way up here and asked him to contact Kara or Myxin so they should already await us."

Turning to Faith: "Ms. Faith, before we go I must ask you not to attack any of the people we will meet there."

"No problem. But why do you ask for that?"

"You must know, Myxin was a very powerful Demon once but now he is on our side and it would be quite a shame to see him or you die because I really can't say who would win a confrontation. So please don't do anything rush."

"Yeah no problem, I'll ask questions first and slay then ok?" she asked with a smile. "So let us do this portkey thing".

They all gathered around Xander. John put one of the sleeping Xander's hands on the key and after all were touching it Bill activated it.

They disappeared out of the hunting cabin and appeared moments later in a circle which was surrounded by big standing stones who briefly flashed like the were burning.

"Wow, it looks like Stonehenge just smaller. Is that were we are supposed to be?" asked the exited Faith.

John was looking around for a bit "Yes, it is. I just wonder were Kara or Myxin are. I thought that at least one of them would have awaited us here".

After leaving the circle they all heard the sound of swords or something similar clashing against each other. John drew his Beretta in a fluid movement and started to run into the direction of the sounds they were hearing. "Bill you come with me, Faith please keep an eye on Xander while we will check out what is happening."

Without waiting for an answer John rushed on and after sprinting nearly five hundred meters he saw what was happening.

The beautiful black-haired Kara and the small Myxin were engaged in a battle as the dust piles on the ground implied) with a few black vampires. While they already have disposed of a few vampires both fighters weren't looking to good anymore themselves.

Quickly John and Bill entered the fight to help their friends. While still nearing the battle John aimed quickly and shoot one of the vampires while Bill pointed his staff at one of the vampires which burst into flames.  
Giving Kara and Myxin this short moment of surprise both could kill their vampires and the last few of the vampires were disposed of quickly between the four friends.

While sheathing her golden longsword Kara greeted the two men "Hello John, hello Bill. I must say perfect timing without your help that could have become hairy. But what are you two doing here?"

"Didn't Suko contact you? I asked him to tell you we were coming because we need your help with a new case we have."

"No he didn't, Kara and I just came back a few minutes before and then we were jumped by one of my former lieutenants and his minions. What new case John?" asked the mage Myxin.

"Did you ever hear the name Alexander Harris?"

"You mean the wizard "Alexander the Black?" said an astonished Myxin. "Yes I heard of him. But he is dead as far as I know."

"No he is not; we just had a little run in with him"  
told John.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You did what? And you are still alive? Astounding, I know you are a very good demon hunter but against a wizard of his caliber? You never fail to amaze me John." said Kara smiling.

"That was not really my doing. We have to thank Xander for that." He points to the stones where Xander and Faith were still waiting and waved to them to come over.

After both had reached them John spoke again and pointed to Kara and Myxin. "If I may introduce you all? This two are a few of my oldest friends, Kara from the lost Continent of Atlantis and Myxin former demon and arch wizard from Atlantis. Both have fought with me now for several years. If someone can help us against Alex it is those two.

Then he turns to X and F: "Those are Faith, the last chosen vampire slayer and Alexander "Xander" Lavelle Harris. The dimensional twin to our very own Alexander the black."

After he introduced he snickers and whispers to Bill: "Did you ever saw four so astonished faces?"

Bill answered: "No, and that's one of those moments you wish for a camera but sadly I left mine at the hunting cabin."

Xander was the first to found his voice back: "Atlantis? Wow that is awesome. Former demon? How did that work out?" he asked Myxin.

Smiling Myxin answered: "To make it short, for that you can blame John and his friends. After I woke up after my ten thousand years of sleep I still was what you call a demon. But after several years of fighting against John and then with him against a shared nemesis called The Black Dead we became friends and after a while I wasn't really a demon anymore.

"So I thank you again, but I think you came for a reason to us? How can we help?"

"John, told me that you are, maybe one of the few mages who could stand up against my counterpart? Is that correct?" asked Xander.

"Yes, Indeed. But I fear if we engage both directly that could end very badly for the environment around us. You know the Sahara Desert? That was the last result of two mages of our power fighting each other. So the only thing I can do is teach you a bit about your ability's. As John told me you did a few amazing things since he has met you. Have you control about them?"

"Not really, I never did something like that before, until it happened here while we were chased by the council team. And it is sapped me like I ran a 20 miles run."

"Hmm interesting, I have seen something like that before; in a dimension I visited ones. Beings with your kinds of powers were called physical adepts. They have a magical core like our wizards here" throwing a side wards glance at Bill that promised a talk later. "But they can't use it like them, hmmthatcouldbebecausetheydidn' herewehavetoseetothatlater" the last part was babbled as if it came right out of Willows mouth thought Xander grinning.

"Their magic was used to improve their physical ability's. Like faster speed, better eyesight and so on. That kind of magic is as good as unknown here, but I think I could call a friend that can teach you how to handle your gift. It should give you a good chance against Alexander because he never faced something like that. So I would suggest that you all go with Kara into our house and rest a bit while I try to get my friend."

"That sounds good" all agreed.

"So follow me then" Kara said. "I think we still have something to eat and drink for you. Myxin even got a new bottle of the whiskey you both love so much" (She was eyeing Bill and John while saying that)."

"Great, so lets hurry we can't let settle more dust on it then." Bill said grinning and was already wandering to the house."

After they all settled on the couch in the living room, Kara went to a cabinet, took a bottle and a few glassed out of it and put it all on the table.

John took the bottle and poured all a glass two fingers full: "Ahhh there is nothing better then a good glass of Edradour to relax. So Kara how long will Myxin be away to get this friend?"

"I´m not sure but I think a few hours at least. So you can all rest a bit. You two know your rooms and I will show Faith and Xander a room they can use.

Kara stood up leaned over to John and placed a kiss on his cheek. Then nodded to Faith and Xander: "If you two would follow me?" She turned around and showed them both a room to use. "Each room has its own bathroom. Make good use of the rooms we will see each other in the morning then.

A few hours later Xander woke up with the wonderful smell of waffles in his nose. He jumped out of the bed, took a quick shower and then he was running into the kitchen just to come to an abrupt halt as he saw a grinning Faith eating the last waffle. "Damm, I knew it. I never could beat a slayer to breakfast".

Hearing that a smiling Kara was putting a new bunch of waffles onto the table and before Faith could destroy that bunch too he helped himself to a few. A few minutes later: "Thanks Kara, they were awesome. So is Myxin back yet?"

"No, he isn't here yet but I think he will be back soon. Ohh and I think John and Bill will be out for a while. The bottle was empty this morning" she said grinning.

Mustering Faith a bit Xander thought a bit. "Faith?"

"Yes, Xander?"

"Care to spare a bit".

With an evil grin she answered. "Of course why not, I can use that right now and you still owe me."

"Gulp…."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AN: Shame on me yes, you are right. A big sorry to everyone who liked this story so far and had hoped for a quick update. Here it is now, but even I wouldn't call 2.5 years quick *g*. So a big sorry for that and my only excuse is laziness, but I stopped writing for a while. I only picked it up again a while ago, after I met Razial and started to work for and with him. So all the thanks for more on this story belong to him and not me, enough babbling now, of to the chapter.

Chapter 9

A few minutes later they were both outside wearing training gear Kara had provided and Xander could only think that Faith looked like a goddess in that outfit.

"Ready Xan? And put your eyes back in," Faith said, grinning.

Both entered a ready stance and waited for the other to start the attack. After a while Faith seemed to get bored and in a lighting fast move she swept Xander off his feet. "Ouch, that hurt Faith, but you only got lucky."

"If you think so boytoy, let´s try again and we'll see if that was luck."

Grumbling a bit Xander picked himself up off the ground and returned to the ready stance. They waited again and then attacked at the same time. This time Xander held out for nearly a minute while blocking Faith's attack and even hit her once, but after Faith put a bit more speed into the fight, he was down again. This time he let out a small cry of pain. Quickly Faith was at his side. "Are you alright Xander?" she asked, concerned.

With a well placed kick Xander swept her off her feet and she landed beside him. "Now I'm alright again," he said, smiling.

"Oh you will pay for that trick, just wait. We are not finished yet," Faith answered him.

They both stood up again and sparred for a while longer; somewhere in the time being John and Bill appeared and watched them both. "Wow, that girl is very quick. I surely do not want to fight her. The boy is taking a lot of hits, but he still stands. Very impressive," John said to Bill, who just nodded.

The sparring went on for nearly two more minutes and finally Xander called Uncle. He was hurting all over, but he had really enjoyed this dance with Faith. He turned around after her heard some clapping sounds. He saw John and Bill standing nearby and nodded to them.

"That was an interesting sparring session," John said to Faith and Xander. "I am not a beginner in Martial Arts myself, but I don't think I could have stayed up any longer than Xander."

"Care to try?" Faith asked in a sultry tone, just as her stomach grumbled loudly in protest.

"Hmm, sounds like your stomach has other plans Miss Faith," Bill said, grinning, and then continued, "Come in quickly and we will see to the needs of your stomach."

"Ahh that damn traitor. But I better listen to him and you are not of the hook J, we will spar later," Faith said, ginning, while she rushed to the house.

"Phew, she is one hell of an energy pack, isn't she?" John asked Xander.

"Yeah. Seems like she isn't much off from my version of Faith," Xander said, while he massaged a few of the places where she had hit him. "Prepare yourself to be hurt a bit soon, John."

Faith looked out of a window and yelled, "Are you old men coming? I'm starving."

+++

After they all enjoyed a small meal, except for Faith… small wasn't really the word to use for the amount she ate... Kara joined them and smiled at them. "I just got a telepathic message from Myxin. He has found his friend and they will be here in an hour or so."

John looked at the woman from Atlantis he had befriended years ago. "That's great, so we can…,"

Whatever he wanted to say was left unsaid, because Faith interrupted him. "Spar, there should be enough time for a little warm up session, don't you think?"

While John groaned about the pain he could already imagine, Bill watched his old friend with amusement and then laughed a bit. "Don't fear John. If you ask nicely I might even heal you, if she hurts you too badly."

John stared shocked at the reporter, who had revealed that he also was a wizard, and said, "You might?"

"Yup," was Bill's only answer to this.

"What do you mean, you might?" John asked.

"You know John, healing is thirsty work for a wizard and I remember a nice bottle of whisky in the cabinet in your flat."

"No, absolutely not. I won't open that bottle, no way," John stated.

Bill shrugged and replied with quite an evil smile. "Your choice, John."

"Are you finished yet?" Faith asked.

"Hmm… no?" John asked carefully.

"Oh come on. Such a big police detective doesn't fear little Faith, does he?" Faith said, grinning.

"Inspector and yes I do. I saw what you are capable of," John answered, as he stood up.

They all left the small house again and quickly went to the free space in the garden which Xander and Faith had used before. John pulled of his shimmy and started a few warm up exercises. After a few minutes of those he finally stated that he was ready.

Faith looked up with a smile, nodded and quickly dropped into a combat stance and waited for an attack from John.

John smiled, knowing Faith was waiting for him to go first, giving her the best chance of getting in the first hit. Deciding to use that, he attacked with a fake kick aimed at her side. However, he quickly changed his direction just as she went to defend. He caught her in mid turn and sent her stumbling backwards.

Faith quickly recovered and narrowed her eyes in concentration, as she redefined the Inspector's abilities. Dropping back into her stance she launched a fast and devastating combo that used at full speed would have killed him. She made sure to control her movements however.

John managed to counter the first two moves, but had to jump out of the way to avoid the third. This opened him up for Faith's sweeping attack at his legs, which sent him to the ground, but he quickly countered with a spinning kick aimed at her mid section. Faith backed off, allowing him to get back to his feet.

This time they struck at the same time, just clipping each other as they passed. Faith used her speed to turn and lash out with a back kick, catching John as he turned to face her again, forcing him backwards.

John grinned. He was really enjoying the sparring match so far. Faith was good. He took in her changing her stance. She was fast, strong and controlled and that made her a deadly fighter. However, she was holding back and that gave him an edge, he thought. He attacked again, pushing himself to be quicker than she expected of him and he succeeded in landing two blows, a side kick and a fist to her chest.

This knocked her backwards and allowed him to follow up with a palm strike to her face, which knocked her off her feet. To stop her from recovering, he dropped his knee right onto her throat and trapped her. Faith eyed him for a few seconds, before somehow breaking free, using her legs to catch him off guard and fling him off her. He jumped back to his feet and went for a strike, aiming to disable her.

They were facing each other, each positioned to land the same strike. He nodded, very impressed, and Faith returned the nod and backed off before rejoining Xander.

Bill who stood with Kara near Xander clapped his hand loudly. "That was really fun to watch. That was quite awesome Faith and not bad for an old man, John."

John just growled at his friend.

Kara grinned and said, "Inside I have something to drink for all of us and then we can wait for Myxin."

+++

After they all drank a glass of water Bill looked at John and couldn't stop smirking. After a while of that John finally exploded with a, "What?"

"Nothing," Bill replied, his smirking growing even bigger.

"Bill…," John said in a quiet tone.

"Really, it's nothing. I just thought about selling the memory of you getting your ass kicked by Faith to Suko, Jane, Glenda and Sir Paul. Maybe I'll make a nice BBQ evening out of it."

"Selling the memory?" John asked, a bit confused.

"Yep, we wand wizards have a thing called a pensieve. We can put memories in it and show them to others, if we want to," Bill replied with a grin.

Now Kara, Faith and Xander were grinning as well, while John lost all the color in his face. "You wouldn't dare…," John said quietly.

"I wouldn't?" Bill asked in a sweet voice.

"No, you wouldn't. Faith, what do you say to another sparring session? Looks like we still have some time before Myxin arrives and Bill is just asking for it."

Now it was time for Bill to lose all the color in his face, but he shrugged and said, "If the kid is up to it, why not. Maybe you'll learn something, John."

Faith looked at Bill. "Kid? You are so going to hurt for that."

A few moments later they gathered again at the place where they sparred before.

This time Bill stood in front of Faith and both began to circle each other. Suddenly Faith arched forward with a palm strike, but Bill evaded it quickly and hit her with a light punch on the upper arm, which knocked Faith out cold.

Xander and John just gaped at Bill and the unconscious Faith, while Kara only smiled and nodded at Bill.

Both John and Xander asked at the same time, "What was that?"

Bill grinned as he said, "Carry her inside and then I will explain it." He then turned around, shared a smile with Kara and went to the house.

Looking at each other John and Xander shrugged, picked Faith up and carried her into the house and laid her on the couch.

Still grinning, Bill watched them from the table and after they stepped back, he pulled his wand and said loudly, so that they could hear it, "Enervate."  
With that Faith began moving again, slowly sat up and looked around a bit confused.

"Couldn't you have done that outside?" John and Xander asked.

"Nope," Bill replied.

"Why the hell not?" John asked, a bit annoyed.

"First, where would have been the fun in that? Second, it wouldn't have helped to teach you three the lesson Kara and I wanted to teach you," Bill replied.

"Lesson? What lesson?" John and Faith asked while Xander hit his forehead, as he understood what Bill wanted to tell them.

Bill, who saw that Xander had gotten it, said, "Ask Xander, he understood the lesson."

John and Faith looked at Xander.

Xander shrugged. "Quite easy actually. Bill and Kara wanted to show us that even if it was sparring, we are training for a war and not a mud wrestling contest. In a real fight Faith would have been dead instead of just playing sleeping beauty and all because she made a grave mistake."

"Mistake? What mistake?" Faith asked. Aside from being annoyed by getting beaten so easily, she was quite curious now.

Xander looked at her for a while before giving up the hope she would get the point herself. "You forgot something important."

Looking confused Faith asked, "I did?"

Xander just nodded and was grinning in amusement now, together with Bill and Kara.

"If you don't tell me this instant Mr. Harris…," Faith growled at him.

Seeing the reason in not angering a slayer too much, Xander continued. "Simple Faith, you forgot the fact that Bill told us all a while ago that he is a wizard."

"And?" Faith asked.

"Why should a wizard fight you, a slayer, in hand to hand combat, when he has magic at his disposal?" Xander asked.

"But he didn't have his wand or cast a spell," John said.

"No, I didn't use my wand, that's right, but I did use a spell," Bill entered the conversation.

"But how? You didn't say anything," John stated.

"First of, the wand is only a tool to focus the internal magic of a wizard. Granted, the majority of British wizards have become dependent on it, but with the right training, you don't need it at all. Secondly, why should I yell a spell at Faith? Tell me John, if you're fighting with a vampire and you have your Berretta at hand, do you start to yell at the vamp 'I'm going to shoot you, I'm going to shoot you?"

Seeing that John got the point, he continued, "So, if I'm fighting another wizard and I yell the spell at him, he just has to cast the counter. But if I cast silently at him, he first has to figure out the spell I used before he can counter it and by the time he does that, it could already be too late."

Now Faith nodded in understanding as well and asked, "So what did you do to me?"

"As I hit you, I cast a stunner at you, which knocked you out," Bill answered her question. "Mind you, I could have cast it from quite a distance and didn't need to touch you for it, so the next time you have to fight a wizard, don't give him the time to hex you. Take him out fast and take him out hard."

After that small lesson was over, they all settled around the table and took a quick bite to eat and just after they finished the door opened and Myxin entered the house with a stranger following right behind him.

Xander looked at the stranger and asked, "Is it just me, or does the guy look like Legolas out of 'The Lord of the Rings'?"

End note: A thank you from me goes to Inachis for beta reading this chapter and also a big thank you to Razial, who helped me out with the sparring scene between Faith and John. Somehow my fingers were stuck on this.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: A big thank you to Inachis for looking over this chapter.

Chapter 10

The man on Myxin's side, who could have been a carbon copy of Legolas out of the movies except for his long black hair where Legolas had long blond hair, glared first at Xander and then at Myxin. "Couldn't you have warned me that you would drag me to a reality where that movie has come out?" he asked Myxin in a tone full of frost.

Myxin smiled and replied, "It hasn't come out here, but on the other hand, Xander here isn't from around here anymore that you are."

Faith smirked and said, "Sorry Myx, but it looks like you are bit out of date. Those movies are out here as well."

"My name is Myxin," the small, gnome like, man said with a growl.

"Whatever you say pops," Faith said with a smile and then continued looking at the newcomer. "So you really are an elf?"

Before the elf could reply Myxin said in a grumbling tone, "Yes he is and if I may introduce him, this Kay Sunders. He is a Master Ki-Adept out of London in his reality."

"Ki-Adept?" John asked, curious, and then added, "By the way, I'm John Sinclair. So what is a Ki-Adept?"

After they all had introduced themselves and Myxin and Kay had sat down at the table Kay said, "In 2011 my world changed from one day to the other. For millennia Magic was dormant on my world, but then one faithful day in that year it woke up again. The Great Awaking changed all. Elves, dragons, orks and a lot more you might know out of a Fantasy novel or movie returned to the world. If you want I can tell you more about it later on, but for now this should be enough. One of the aspects of the Magic that returned to our world is the Ki-Adepts. Instead of using spells and such things, our magic enhances our bodies. It makes us a lot stronger, faster and tougher than a mundane."

Faith grinned and said, "Sounds nearly like a Slayer to me."

"Slayer?" the elf asked and then Faith quickly explained what she knew about slayers.

"Yes, that really sounds similar and we can test this out later if you want. I always like a good challenge," Kay said. "But first we have to determine how to fully awaken Xander's skills." Looking at Xander he continued, "So far you have only used those skills when under extreme stress and danger, correct?"

Xander just nodded in reply. "Good, so we have two things to do. First you will have to learn to meditate and second we will put you under extreme stress to pull you magic out more often. If you then have a feeling for the magic, meditating should help you to fully access to it, so that you can pull it up when you wish to."

Xander nodded and said, "That sounds like a lot of work, but I really need this if I'm even to think about going against my other self."

"Good, we will start with meditating today and the physical stuff tomorrow," Kay said.

"That all sounds like it will take quite a while and even if I would like to, I can't stay. I have to return to London, give a report to Sir James and then see what trouble came around while I helped out here. There is no rest for the wicked, you know," John said and then added, "If you need me before you finish your training, Myxin and Kara both know how to reach me."

"I will stay here for a while. Johnny is at school and Sheila is still in Rome with Jane. So I have some time and I'm curious about this Adept thing. I can help a bit with the training to get Xander's magic out," Bill said.

"Don't remind me Bill, we still have to talk about that magic thing later on," John said, growling a bit.

They quickly said their goodbyes and using the Flaming Stones Myxin send John back to his flat in London while Kay, Xander, Bill, Faith and Kara went on to the first lesson on meditating.

+X+

(London, Apartment of John Sinclair)

Some flames suddenly flared up unseen by anyone in the middle of the living room and John came tumbling out of them. Before he could crash to the floor he caught himself and cursed, "Damn, I hate magical transportation." He quickly hung his Jacket onto his coat rack in the corridor leading to his front door, but due to some hard learned lessons that even with his white magical protections his home wasn't always safe, he kept his holster with his Beretta on.

He quickly checked all rooms and then a huge steel cabinet, which was blended so that it looked like it was made out of ebony, which stood in a corner of his living room. There he kept all the stuff he had gathered over his years of demon hunting and found them all undisturbed. Finally he signed in relief, went back to his kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. Sitting down on his couch back in the living room, he sipped from the bottle and closed his eyes to relax for a moment. After a few minutes of thinking about what had happened in the last couple of days, he opened his eyes again and grabbed his cordless phone from the table.

He quickly pressed quick dial 1 and waited until the other side picked up. After a few 'rings' he heard a voice say, "Suko." He took a deep breath and replied, "Hi Suko, it's me, John. We have a small change of plans." There was silence on the other side for a moment and then the voice of his friend and long time colleague said, "John, it's good to hear your voice. What change of plans?" John smiled a bit and then replied, "Come over and I'll tell you. I'll have to give Sir James a quick report as well."

After Suko said that he would be over right away he hung up and started to prepare a tea for him and his friend who should be here any moment. His place wasn't too far, since he had the apartment right beside John's, and so only a few moments later he heard Suko open his door and yell, "John?"

"In the kitchen," he yelled back and soon was joined by his Chinese friend in the Spartan kitchen that looked like one typical for a single male who is seldom at home. Luckily there were no dirty dishes and other things you might expect, which was to be credited to the maid who cleaned John's apartment once a week.

They gave each other a quick friendly hug and then taking the tea with them sat down in John's living room. "I think it would be best if I call Sir James, so I only need to tell this once. Ok?" Suko just nodded and sipped at his tea and so John quickly dialed the number of their boss and put the phone on speaker. A few moments later they heard the sleepy and grumpy voice of their boss. "Paul here."

"Sir James, it's John, and Suko is with me. I just wanted to call back and give a quick report."

"Ok, wait a second and let me get a coffee first," Sir James Paul replied and a few minutes later they heard him say, "Ok John, now report."

So John quickly told Suko and Sir James what had happened since he went to the hospital in Scotland. The only thing he left out was of Bill being a wizard, because that was his tale to tell or not.

"Ok John, I will beginto make inquiries about this Council in the morning and see where this will lead us. Until then or until one of the group contacts you, Suko and you can look into a new case that was given to us. I will give you the details in the morning. Just pack your things because you will have to go to Nottingham for this one."

"Ok Sir, we'll see you in the office then," John said and then hung up again.

"Interesting tale," Suko, who sat on John's comfortable couch, said and after a small pause he continued. "I would really like to meet this Ki-Adept and spar with him."

"I think that can be arranged," John said with a smile.

+X+

(Flaming Stones, two months and a grueling training later)

Xander smiled and let out a deep sigh. It was a long and hard training Kay had sent him trough, but it was worth every moment of it. It had taken him nearly a week of mediating, pain and dangerous situations until he could finally access his powers at will and that was the easy part of the training. What came after that was pure hell, but he survived it.

He sighed again and looked around the beautiful garden around the house. Kara had a lot of plants and flowers here which were blossoming even if he guessed they wouldn't do that normally at this time of the year. He smiled again because he couldn't name one of them except for the fruit trees, which had the best tasting apples, cherries and other fruits he had ever tasted.

After he could hold out and also win in sparring sessions against Faith and Kay last week Kay announced that he had taught him all that he could and now he had to stay in practice and define his own ways. Watching Faith and Kay sparring a bit just now he had to enjoy the beauty of her graceful moves and the beauty of her body. He really enjoyed getting to know this Faith in the last two months and he promised himself that when or if he returned to his own world, he would make the effort to find the other Faith there and try to reconnect with her. But that was far in the future because first he had to survive the next encounter with the Xander of this world.

Luckily the last week he had spent with Bill helped him learn how to fight against a wizard. Even now that he could use the healing of a Ki-Adept he could remember all the bruises he had gotten at the beginning until he learned how to go against a wizard. Those lessons were painful and even now his chances against a wizard weren't too good, but at least they were far better than before he started.

He grinned grimly and remembered what Kay had said about fighting a wizard. "Don't and if you have to, do it quick and dirty. Shoot him or stab him from behind and try to avoid a direct confrontation, because if he has a chance to use his spells, your chances of survival drop." Thinking about what Kay had taught him made him smile even more and he hoped that would come as a nasty surprise for the other Xander.

He took a deep breath of the clean air here and then stood up. It was time to contact John and see if they could find his other self. He quickly went back to the house to look for Kara or Myxin. As he passed Faith and Kay he sent a smile at Faith, which distracted her for just a moment. That was more than enough for Kay to finish the sparring session with a painful "Ouch" from Faith.

'Oh-oh, I will pay for that," Xander thought with a smile and quickly entered the door. "Kara? Myxin?" he called out and only a moment later he heard the voice from Kara out of the kitchen. "Yes, Xander?" Xander quickly hurried over to the kitchen, where he saw the beautiful raven haired woman from Atlantis preparing a small meal. He drank in the view for a second and then said, "I think it's time we contact John."


End file.
